Getting Him Back
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: Mitchie is hired as Connect Three's manager, and she's determined to get the old Shane back. She's determined whos really under this Asswholeish cover.
1. Tea?

**Hey! New Story!! lol. sorry, i should probably be working on my other stories, but i'm on a block there, so I decided to go with this one. :)

* * *

**

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn screamed into my room. I managed to mumble out something

"Errghh" i said, half asleep. I covered my head with the fluffy pillow. Caitlyn walked in and lifted my covers.

"Wakey wakey! You have to work today, remember?" she said. How could she be such a morning pereson?

"Okay, I'm up!" I told her, managing to pull myself up from my warm bed. Sleepily, I went over to my closet and took out my new work outfit, a pair of white skinny jeans and a slightly puffy white shirt with a black lacy bra under it. I pulled out a pair of high heeled wedges and quickly slapped on some eyeliner, mascara, and a new nose ring before grabbing my black hobo purse and heading out the door. I got into my spacy Toyota, made a pit stop at Starbucks for a Chai Latte, and head to Hollywood Record Labels for my first day at my new job. Little did I know, it was going to be much harder than I expected.

I arrived there, thinking that all I was going to do was run coffee to different recording studios, arrange times for people to do demo CD's , but no, at the door, a young looking man stood there, behind the desk, waiting for me.

"Hello, miss. May I help you?" He said

"Umm.. Hello, I'm Michelle Torres, I have a new job here." I replied to him, smiling a bit.

"Oh, yes! Michelle! We've been waiting for you. You have been assigned to be Connect Three's manager." he told me. My mouth dropped. Connect Three, the boy band with the lead singing I used to be madly in love with before he turned all diva? A manager of something or someone that big of a deal to the US pop culture? No way. No Effing way.

"Oh! Isn't that sort of a big job?" I asked.

"Yes, it is, do you think you can handle it?" he asked worriedly.

"Um. Sure." i told him, offering him a smile. Sure, I think that Shane was a huge jerk but Nate and Jason seemed like nice people, they were the ones who actually answered questions for fans and magazines. "Thank you, sir" I told him.

"Your welcome, and call me Jim." he said, smiling. "Right this way." he told me, leading me through a set of metal detected automatic doors. We went straight forward to the end of a ginormous halway and stopped at a door with a sign that said "Connect 3 Area". He took out a platinum colored card and stuck it in the slot. The door light flashed green and we went into the area. First, there was a lobby with a cherry oak desk, a new Mac, and a black leather chair. THere were also five doors in this room. The first room said "Shane". The second one said "Jason", and the third one said "Nate". The fourth door had a red light, so I assumed it was a recording studio. I peeked into the final door, curious to see what it was. I looked around. It was a bathroom, clean and white. This looked like a leisure suite in a grand hotel room, not an office.

"Boys! You're new manager is here!" Jim shouted. Nate came out of his room with an acoustic guitar strapped around his neck, looking wide awake. He smiled a bit. Jason came out of his room next, smiling like crazy.

"Hi Michelle!" he said, shaking my hand

"Hi Jason, you can call me Mitchie if you like." I told him.

"Hey, I'm Nate." Nate said, as if I didn't already know.

"Yes, I know, nice to meet you!" I told him. Five minutes passed by as we were mingling around. Shane still hadn't come out of his room.

"Shane? Get out here right now!" Jim shouted. 'Or else I'll go in there." Finally, a tired looking Shane trudged out of his room, topless, in a pair of black pajama pants.

"Okay, I'm here! Stop yelling." he said, his eyes barely open. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Michelle, you will find all that you need in the drawers under your desk, and all the needed programs are already installed into your computer. I hope this one doesn't cause too much trouble." he said, whispering the last part, glaring at Shane.

"I hope so too." I said, sighing.

"Okay, so I'll leave you four to talk. Have a nice day!" Jim said, before leaving.

"Sorry about Shane.." Nate told me.

"It's okay, its not your fault that he's a jerk." I told him and Jason. Jason smiled.

"Thanks, we don't like people to think that just because he isn't the best person, we aren't nice." Jason told me. I smiled at him.

"Waaiitt... what did you just call me?" Shane spoke up. His dark chocolate brown eyes opened wide and he stopped sipping his tea.

"You. Are. A. Jerk." I told him.

"Take that back!" he yelled in my face. Nate and Jason cringed and held their breath.

"No." I told him.

"Fine, if you don't here." He said, dumping his tea on my head.

"You jerk!" I shouted.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry! We'll make it up somehow." Nate said.

"No, it's not your problem, anyways, it's not so much of a big deal." I told him.

"Seriously, whatever you need us to do, we'll do it." Jason said, looking at me.

"Seriously, it's fine." I told them. But before I let them reply, I turned around to see Shane secretly drooling. Why was he doing that? Oh, right... I looked down. My black bra was now visible, as was my pink thong. "I think I'm gonna get changed..." I said before going to the drawer. I opened it up to find the keys to the room and a PDA.

"Yeah, good idea." Nate said. Jason nodded. I walked to the door. On my way, I looked at Shane.

"Pervert." I said, slapping him on his cheek before walking out of the door and back to my car. I wasn't going to give up on Shane, I know there's a softer side somewhere, the old Shane I used to see on TV, the one, who loved little children, the one who would pick up the five year old fans and plant kisses on their cheeks just to hear their giggled. I was going to find the old Shane back.

**_A.N. Review!!!_**

* * *


	2. Condoms

**Hey! Chapter 2 up! read and review! remember: I don't own any of this :)

* * *

**

I reached for my keys and walked up the steps to my new apartment complex. I loved my new 'home', so to speak, it was a high class, suburban, New York-meets-California feel, with the palm trees in the lobby and a beach view, but with one penthouse suite as well as a few really nice rooms. Along with that, there was a doorman, an elevator man, and many other things that made it seem more like a New York hotel than a apartment. I was greeted by many guys staring at my back, mainly at my butt and my upper back. I rolled my eyes at how strange guys could be. I got onto the elevator and went up to my room/house on the 7th floor. When I finally reached my destination, I knocked on the door.

"Back so soon? Whats up?" Caitlyn said, opening the door.

"Shane dumped his hot tea on my head. I'm taking a shower and changing before I go back." I told her, marching into the bathroom.

"Wow... he's a jerk. Wait... you mean Shane Gray?!" she said, her eyes widening.

"Yep. Thats him. Along with Nate and Jason." I told her.

"Eeep!" She screamed.

"Will you let me take my shower?" I asked her, turning on the faucet.

"Oh.. yeah. kay." She said, closing the door behind her. I quickly undressed and got into the shower, hoping that the scalding water would wash out most of the tea in my hair. I was humming some Taylor Smith song when I finished showering. I stepped out of the bathtub onto a mat and wrapped a blue towel around my chest. I picked up my clothes from the floor and walked out of the shower and into my room. I sifted through my closet and pulled out a long black Ed Hardy shirt and another pair of white skinny jeans. I then put on a pair of black leather high heeled knee boots. Then, I headed my way back to the bathroom and took out my Chi and straightened my hair so it was board straight. Then, I tied it up in a ponytail and left out my side bangs. I looked at myself. Hmm... some lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara would do. I took out my black liquid eyeliner and applied it They seemed a bit too dark, and you couldn't see my eyelashes, so I took out my blacker black mascara and applied three coats of it, considering it was drying up a bit. I reached over and grabbed my eyelash curler, and finally, I took out a pinkish lip gloss and smacked it onto my lips.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave now, I'll see you after work!" I told Caitlyn, before grabbing my leather jacket and purse and heading out the door.

"Okay, don't let him make you quit!" Caitlyn shouted back. I smiled and drove back to work.

The minute I reached the office, Jim was again, standing there.

"Hey there, Michelle. I'm sorry about what Shane did, he's done that a lot lately..." he said, trailing off. I smiled warmly at him.

"It's okay, I'll learn to deal with it." I told him. Quickly, I walked back to the office and slid the card across the sensor as the door beeped open. Nate and Jason were sitting on couches, looking out the window. Shane was on a sofa, relaxing, listening to music.

"Hey, you're back!" Nate said, smiling again. I laughed

"Yep, I am." I replied.

"Okay, so first things first, welcome back. We all decided that it would be nice if Shane would at least say sorry. Shane?" Nate asked him.

"Sorry" he mumbled, not completely meaning it. I gave him a small smile.

"Apology accepted." I told him

"So, we need our summer tour schedules for the public, all you have to do is send everyone on the list "Connect3Connects" and "OfficalStreetTeam" the email. Also send it to the list titled "News reporters and magazines". " Nate spoke up. I nodded and got to work and got onto the computer under the username "Connect3Manager" and password "Shaneisawsome" obviously, we found out who had named these usernames. I finished that quickly, being the good writer that I am, and went to Nate's door, since he was the friendliest one I know of.

"Hey, I'm done, what do you want me to do now?" I asked him once he came out. "I could make a froyo run if you want me to." I told him

"Sure, why not?" he replied "I'll have a vanilla froyo." He said. Jason popped out of his room.

"I'll have a loganberry froyo with fruity pebbles!" he said. I laughed a bit.

"Okay. So that's it?" I asked them

"I'll have a chocolate froyo with whipped cream, chocolate, and a scoop a strawberry on the side with lemonheads and blueberry creme." A voice said. I jumped and turned around. It was Shane.

"Okayy..." I said. Why did Shane always have to get the most extravagant things?, i thought while going to the caffeteria. The minute I returned, Shane grabbed his and scarfed it down. I rolled my eyes. Such a teenager.

"WHat you rolling at, missy? I could get you fired in less than a minute, you know that?" He said, getting closer to me. I backed up.

"Umm. sorry." I told him looking at my feet. I had backed up all the way to the wall, and him, being taller than me, towered over my 5 foot 3 frame.

"You bet you are, you little slut!" he whispered in a sharp voice.

"Umm.. sorry" I said.

"You said that already." He said, cocking his head to the left. My eyes widened. Suddenly, Nate and Jason popped out of their rooms, and Shane backed off. I sighed in relief. What's a 16 year old girl to do when all she had was Caitlyn? I couldn't run away from this, I didn't want to leave California. I had already applied for school here, and had to take this job in order to support myself. Caitlyn had come with me because I had begged her to, and she too, was going to the same school I was. I couldn't just leave because of a stupid problem like Shane, no, I couldn't.

"So... uh.. heres your guy's froyos... I said, handing them over, still scared about Shane.

"Thanks Mitchie!" Jason said, giving me a hug. I returned it happily.

"You're welcome." I replied. Nate and Jason went back to their rooms to do whatever they were doing, which I had no clue what that was. That left..... Shane. and Me. Greatt..

"Okay, Mitchie, you can start out by straightening my hair. Then, you can go clean my bathroom." He told me. I gasped.

"Do you think I'm your maid or something?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do." He replied, nodding his head. Okay, since I had no choice, I had to do as told. First, I pulled out his straightener and did his hair. He seemed pretty satisfied by it. After all, I had been to a hairstyling school. I then proceeded to clean his bathroom. As I was looking through the cuboards, I found something so gross that I then left the office. I had found his secret stash of trojan condoms.

* * *

**Hahah, how was it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!**


	3. Detention

I groaned before putting back everything in his uberly messy closet and walking out the door. I didn't dare to say anything to Shane, especially what I saw would probably slip out of my mouth.

"You done already, bitch?" he said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, i am, asshole. I'm your manager, not your maid." I told him.

"Okay, and why does your schedule only go from 3 in the afternoon to 5 at night on weekdays? What do you think you are, a highschooler?" he asked

"uh... yeah. I'm 16." I told him

"So? Job over school. hasn't anyone told you that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Its the other way around..." I replied. He sure was smart....

"Well, I expect you to be here a little longer than that. I have to get to sleep, I have school tomorrrow. But don't be late for work or else." he said, turning around and leaving me alone in the office.

"Hey." Nate said, popping out from his room. I smiled at him.

"Hey." i replied.

"So, I saw your schedule, and I wanted to make arrangements to get you here. We'll pick you up at around... oh, two thirty, okay?" He said, I was surprised.

"Really? I mean, don't you have school too?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, we do. But we can send our driver to your school. Capiche?" He asked, standing up.

"Capiche." I responded, laughing. Hurriedly, I stood up and left the office building.

_Next Day_

I woke up the next day to my ipod playing This Is Me, which I had written a while ago. I sighed and woke Caitlyn up, who was snoring in her room.

"Ughh... Mitch..." I don't wanna go to school..." She said, moaning.

"Soorryyy.. but we have to." I told her. She got up after around 5 minutes. I was already dressed in a pair of silvers jeans and a plain white form fitting shirt.

"Geez.. you're fast." She said. I laughed before grabbing a bagel and heading out. I decided to walk to school, and even though I did walk, I had tons of time on hand. I decided to go to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello dear" I warm looking woman said to me.

"hi, my name is Mitchie Torres, and I'm new here. I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I asked the woman.

"Sure, I'm the secretary here, by the way." she said before pulling my schedule out. "Here at Midville High, we do specialties, and you chose Music, am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did, miss." I told her.

"Oh please, call me Ms. Smith. So here's your schedule!" she said before I left the office. I looked around the three story school. Boy, was I going to get lost. I took out my schedule and looked at it.

1st Hour Music Theory- Dee laDuke

2nd Hour History- Mrs Cunningham

3rd Hour Math- Mr. Bringham

4th Hour Voice- Mr. Cesario

5th Hour Drama- Mrs. Cesario

6th Hour AP Literature- Miss Jones

7th Hour AP Biology- Mr. Stice

8th Hour Music History- Ms. Honey

Homeroom- Gray, E

I looked at my homeroom teacher. Gray A. Could it be? Shane's... father or something? I sighed and walked to the music building. I saw a bunch of students with their instruments and stuff. Unfortunately, the first person I saw that day, was none other than Shane Gray. Damn him.

"Mitchie?" he said, stunned. "I thought you were joking when you said you were only 16!!!" he screamed in my face.

"Okay, I get the point... Now stop and let me get to class." I told him.

"Just fuck off." I told him, trying to get to class.

"Why don't I just do you?" he replied, smirking. I scowled. Eww...

"Perverted pop star jerk." I muttered before heading to Music Theory. I entered the room just before the bell rang, and not 5 minutes later, Shane entered. I groaned as he sat down next to me.

"I never knew you were in my class." He said, leaning forward. "A slut like you will get many guys here." He said. I kicked him in the crotch. I had had enough of his nonsense for a whole week. What more could he do to me? Be in my classes? Apparently so. He fell to the ground and rolled around. The teacher came up to us and helped him up.

"Michelle! Detention!" she said.

"Dee! he called me a slut!" I told her, my eyes wide open.

"In that case, Gray! detention for you too!" she yelled. Oh great, detention with the jerk.


	4. Dad

**AN: Sorry, I just finished with my finals, and I just started some classes to get high school credits at a local college. SO i've been buseeeee :) heres an update for ya!**

**MPOV**

I sighed as I walked to my voice class, I couldn't handle all my classes with Gray. I walked into the class with a minute or so left and sat down in the front row. Caitlyn was there waiting for me.

"Hey girl! Hows it going?" She asked in a peppy tone.

"Ughh... Horrible. I just got detention with Shane Gray." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. You'll live." She told me. I sighed. Living through detention with Shane Gray? No way. I opened my mouth, ready to speak, when the bell rang. I quickly sat down in my seat and waited for the instructor to start talking.

"Ello lads. My name is Mr. Cesario, but you may call me Brown. I'm the voice teacher here, for those of you who don't quite know me. I've been teaching here at the music department for oh.. 10 years or so. Lets get started shall we?" He said in a british accent. "Well, lets see.. I see a couple of new faces... You, in the front row. Sing for me." He said, pointing to me. Shyly, I stood up and started to sing. I watched as a couple mouths started to drop and a few others turn their head towards me. I smiled inwardly, knowing that I had pretty much done well. Brown then started clapping.

"Was that bad?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"No, it was amazing!" he told me. I smiled again. Good thing, because I then saw Shane Gray in the back of the room with his eyes widened and his mouth drooling. Okay then...

"thanks" i mumbled to Brown as he moved on to a couple other new students. Each of them sang some Britney Spears or Lady Gaga song, like pokerface, circus, and if you seek amy, mostly to impress the hot music guys in the back of the room situated with Shane. I rolled my eyes, singing a provocative song wouldn't get their attention. Well, I hoped not...

"Okay, so the first day of school is halfway over with. I expect each and every one of you to come to class prepared with a song sung by someone famous so I can place you into groups of two or three. Seeing that there are less guys than girls, Its going to be either girl-boy or girl-girl-boy. Have a nice day!" he said, just as the bell rang. Hmm... What song should i choose?

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, except the fact that the middle Gray kept on glancing at me. He was in every single music related class of mine, but not in any of my academics. Maybe he just wasn't so smart. The last bell rang as I got ready to go to... detention. I looked into my detention room, we had detention with our homeroom teachers. I heard the door click and some muttering. I could make out Shane's voice and the teacher's voice.

"Dad, I'm sorry I got a detention. It'll never happen again." Shane said. So the person was his dad...

"You hope not. If it ever does, you know what is going to happen, mister." I heard his dad say.

"I-I... I know." Shane said, stuttering. Whoa. Did Shane Gray just stutter??? Why? Why was he so scared? I wondered, but I decided that I didn't want to be late to detention, so I knocked on the door.

"Hello, You must be Michelle. It's such a pleasure to meet you, We've heard a lot from Nate and Jason. I'm sorry that boy over there got you detention..." He said, smiling and offering me a hand. I smiled back and shook it.

"It-its nice to meet you too. It's okay, it was partially my fault..." I told him. He immediately turned to Shane.

"Oh, so did you pay this one to take the blame?" he said. Shane stiffened.

"No, I didn't.." Shane replied, as his dad advanced to him.

"You better not have..." his dad responded.

"Mitchie! Get out of here! Now!" he said with his eyes wide open as he pointed to the door. Slowly, I backed away into the hallway. What was happening? Why was Shane so frightened?

**sorry its short, but I didnt have all that much time, its late here, and i promised my mom that i'd go to sleep. Toodles! and review please!**


	5. Quitting

I stood outside, waiting for Shane to say something or do something. Why was he scared? Was he even scared? Was it an act? Was he nervous? Slowly, i leaned toward the door of the room. I heard Shane arguing with his father.

"Dad!! I'm almost 18! You don't have a say on who I talk to and who I don't." he screamed.

"Apologize to that girl, she seems so nice. You could learn a few things from her, you know. Being famous doesn't mean that you can act all stuck up, you know. As your father, I ground you for two weeks. No hair products, no hair straighteners either" he said.

"What???" Shane yelled.

"And no girls, either. Other than your manager." His dad replied. I rolled my eyes. Like I would want to work for this idiot.

"Fine." Shane said, heading out of the classroom. I immediately backed away. I didn't know why Shane didn't want me to hear his conversation, not like he was slapping Shane, was it? No. I thought something bad was going to happen, not something good! Shane without his hair products is like a child without its mother, its there, physically, but lost mentally. Shane stomped out of the room and slammed the door, glaring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked him.

"I have to say sorry to you, so sorry." He said, huffing. I rolled my eyes. What did he think I was? A robot???

"Hey! There's a way to talk to a person and that's not it." I told him, staring at his face.

"Umm.... Sorry?" He said in somewhat of a nicer tone.

"Thats better." I told him, walking to the parking lot of the music building. I saw a jet black hummer limo with two body gaurds standing outside of it.

"Ms. Torres?" One of them said. "I'm Jen." One said, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Jack. We're the body gaurds for Connect Three. Nathan Nicholas Grey and Jason Kevin Grey told us to come pick you and Mr. Adam Shane Joseph Gray up. Come inside the car." He told us, opening the car door for Shane and I.

I slid into the seat while a cool blast of air conditioning hit my forehead. Shane slid in after me. Great.. I was squished between a ball of hyperness (Jason) and an idiot... (Shane).

"Hi Mitchie!" Jason said excitedly.

"Hi Jason." I replied, smiling.

"Whatcha up to, Mitchie?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing much, first day of school, you know? It's.. just... school." I replied, laughing.

"Oh." He said, making the conversation drop. I looked away awkwardly from him to my left, where Shane was. I couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at, but from what I could tell, he was staring at my chest. Awkward...... I shifted uncomfortably to my right a bit, next to Jason.

"What, you hate me?" he said when he noticed the gap between us.

"Doesn't everyone?" I told him, rolling my eyes. He sighed.

"Everyone. Loves. Me." He told me, taking off his glasses and looking, no glaring, into mine. I backed up a bit.

"Okay...." I told. "So that makes all the girls that used to like you noones?" I asked.

"What? No, they still do. Deep down inside, they all wanna do me." He said smugly. I shuddered at the meaning of his sentence.

"Now that I'm not just a fellow classmate of yours... Get. yourself. back. together. before. I send you. To rehab." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Manager #20 did that. I think her name was Jenny, Janey, Jen, Jane, something like that. She mysteriously disappeared to somewhere in Africa. Manager #23 tried to send me to the police station after they found me making out with a 13 year old girl. She disappeared to New Guinea." Was he threatening me? I hope not.

"Are you threatening me?" I asked him.

"In fact, yes I am." He retorted.

"Fine." I said unbuckling my seatbelt. I stood up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shane asked worriedly. Wait, was he worried that I was going to hurt myself?

"I'm leaving. Go ahead, find yourselves a new manager. Eff you, Shane. One day, you'll learn that the world doesnt revolve around you. But by then, it'll be too late. You'll be left there to wallow up in your sorrows and smoke pot or something. Do whatever suits you best. But from now and on, I can't be held accountable for anything bad you do. consider me done." I told him, grabbing my backpack and hopping out of the car.

* * *

SGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMTSGMT

It took me exactly three hours and 45 minutes to get back to my appartment, but it was worth not seeing Shane for those three hours. I hated that jerk, I hated him. He was an asshole who didn't have a life except for torturing his managers, singing, and playing hot girls. I opened up the door to our appartment to see Caitlyn sitting with Nate and Jason. I sighed, glad that Shane wasn't here. Nate and Jason stood up when I entered the room.

"Mitchie, we're soo sorry! I- I don't know what got into his head these years, he's gotten most of our managers fired, but none of them were as young as you. I read your resume, and I realized that you really needed this job in order to feed yourself and whatnot, and is there anything I can do to help?" Nate rambled. Caitlyn giggled a bit at his behavior while Nate turned to Caitlyn and smiled at her.

"Thanks for the apology, but it's fine, I'll find another job somehow. I appreciate your concern though." I told him. Jason then spoke up.

"Are you sure? I mean, its one thing for our manager to get fired, its another that she goes to the same school as Shane! We'll definitely talk to our dad about this. I'm so sorry." He said, being serious for the first time i knew of.

"Jason, it's okay. Seriously, it's not your fault." I told him, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Mitchie, I've known you for such a long time, I know for sure that you're not okay." Caitlyn told me.

"None of this has to do with Connect Three, though. Guys, you should go home, it's not your fault. I'll be okay." I told them.

"Okay, but call us if you need anything. We all hope that you'll be okay. seriously, if anything bad actually happens, please. Don't hesitate to call." He said, leaving. I heard the door close and let myself out.

"I-I just couldn't take it anymore. He's just soo mean. I didn't know what to do about it." I bawled out to Caitlyn. "I'm soo sorry. I'll find a job tomorrow." I told her.

"It's okay. I'll find a job too. We'll see if we can still stay here. I hope we can." She told me. I sighed before going to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

I woke in the morning with a headache from the night before. I had thought of places where I could possibly get a job. McDonalds, Starbucks, anywhere, basically, I had worked at a coffee shop, a froyo shop, and many other places that would basically cover myself up. But the problem here was which one, there were at least 2 McDonalds on my street, it was horrendous.

"Wake up Caitlyn, Time for school." I told her, slowly waking her up.

"Hm...? Oh.. Okay." She told me.

"Yeah." I replied awkwardly. I took out a pair of jeans and a green t shirt with a black vest and put them on. It would have to do for today. Fourty minutes later, I was at school. The first thing I saw at school was Shane, Nate, and Jason. Nate and Jason were yelling at Shane, apparently for something stupid he did again. I walked up to them.

"Nate, Jason, thanks for the help, I think I'm gonna apply for the Starbucks opening. It was great working with you two. I'll see you around." I told them. Shane twitched.

"What about me? " Shane asked once I started walking away. I didn't respond.

"She- she's really pissed at me, isn't she?" I heard Shane ask Nate and Jason. He sighed.

"You know Shane, This wouldn't have been a problem if you just dealt with her. We can see that you really didn't want her to quit. So if you apologize, you could make it better." Nate told him. He thought that him apologizing would make it better? No! Of course not. Okay.. maybe it would.

"I'll try my best, mainly because we just can't afford to loose another manager. I don't wanna have to pay for rehab or plane tickets or medical bills anymore." Shane said again. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad. Even if I was still mad, I could try to play hard to get until Shane really wants me as his manager, truly and whole heartedly.


End file.
